misery business
by tuxedomask-off
Summary: you know, just some rei and minako oneshots
1. injuries

( injuries )

( injury - _Injury_ _is damage to the body caused by external force. This may be caused by accidents, falls, hits, weapons, and other causes. Major trauma is_ _injury_ _that has the potential to cause prolonged disability or death. )_

summary : clean up duty is something Rei takes quite seriously.

* * *

Minako stumbled through the cold night. The wind wasn't so kind to her tonight, it made her hair swirl around and sometimes even hit her in the face. The roads and streets were pretty nice though, empty, but the streetlights were still intact and guiding the blonde to her destination.

A sharp searing of pain shot through her, causing her to groan loudly in discomfort.

"Fuck." Minako breathed, clutching her side to stop her wound from gushing more blood. She had to lean against a lampost to control her uneven heavy breathing.

She was trying to protect Sailor Moon, pushing her Princess to the ground as the youma tore through her Sailor Venus fuku and cut deep into her skin. Minako could remember the look of horror on Sailor Moon's face as her beloved senshi hovered over her, fresh droplets of blood seeping out from her side on falling onto Sailor Moon's fuku. Minako knew Usagi felt guilty that she had put her life on the line for her, but it was either Venus or the Princess.

Minako continued walking (or limping, in this case), groaning in pain as she hiked up those stairs that she always hated to climb. Once she reached the top, Minako listened to the calm rustle of the cherry blossom trees. She whimpered at the feeling of blood trailing down her arm and her side. It was still dark red, black almost, and if she didn't get it patched up she would most certainly die from blood loss. Minako was still baffled as to how she walked that long distance _without_ passing out.

She slouched against the wall, scratching at the door with barely any force. She wouldn't be surprised if no one heard her. She kept on trying and trying until her hand gave out.

"R..Rei.." She croaked, jiggling the doorknob. For a second Minako thought no one was going to open to the door, and she was getting ready to burst out into tears.

Eventually it opened, revealing a quite pissed off Rei Hino.

"What?!" She yelled, but immediately regretted it as she saw Minako leaning against the wall, bleeding profusely.

The blonde's lips tilted up into a pained smile. "Y-you know, I-I thought you were just gonna leave m-me out here…" She mumbled, her wound bubbling every time she tried to take a breath.

Rei sighed, rubbing her temples as she signaled Minako to come in. She carefully helped lay the blonde down on her bed, while she went to get a first aid kit.

Minako placed a hand to her forehead, unsticking her blonde bangs that stuck because of sweat. Her head was spinning and her eyes drooped slightly, as her face went pale from the blood loss. Rei came back with some bandages, rubbing alcohol and gauze pads.

"Take off your shirt." She said, sitting on the end of the bed.

Minako groaned as pain shot through her body again. "I-I can't."

Rei gritted her teeth in irritation and pushed Minako's shirt up over her head. Her wound started from just below her breast and ended above her hip, and Minako _still_ wasn't sure how she managed this long without anything to stop it from bleeding.

The blonde watched Rei as she dipped a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and wiped away the dried blood that surrounded the wound. Her dark eyebrows were knotted together and her face showed slight anger.

"W-Why are you so mad at me?" She asked, whimpering as the raven dabbed alcohol onto her wound.

Amethyst eyes snapped to cerulean.

"Because you always end up hurting yourself!" She scolded, picking up the bandages next to her and unwrapping them.

Minako exhaled. "I was trying to protect Usagi."

Rei looked up at the blonde in a panic, stopping what she was doing immediately. "What? Is she okay?"

The other girl turned her head away to hide the obvious pain in her eyes. "The only reason she got off without a scratch is because I-I took the blow for her. But of course, you don't care about that."

Rei clenched her jaw tightly. "How do you even have the audacity to say that?" She grumbled.

Minako grunted as the raven started to put on the bandages, taking a breath of air. "Cause if it was Mercury or Jupiter, or even Usagi who got hurt, you'd be going mental at this point. But because it's _me,_ you can't even look me in the eye."

Rei looked down painfully, ignoring her as she continued wrapping the bandage around Minako's side. She was right, Rei _was_ just pushing her away. But it wasn't like she was actually going to say anything about it. Rei sighed, lifting her head up to look at the blonde. Instead of bright eyes staring back at her, they were shut in pain.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked bluntly, wrapping the bandage around one last time. Minako slowly opened her eyes and shook her head.

"Just mentally." She replied as her voice cracked. The blonde steadily sat up on the bed, pushing the raven away from her. "I wish this had killed me." She whimpered quietly to herself, placing a hand on her injured side.

"Minako!" Rei snapped, her eyes wide as she looked at her leader in shock. "Seriously, what's wrong with you today?"

Minako knotted her eyebrows together. "I could ask you the same thing."

The other girl stared at her for a while before getting off the bed, not facing the blonde. "I'm just worried about you. That's all." Rei turned around to look at her. "If I don't, you'll end up killing yourself." She crossed her arms.

Minako painfully arose from the bed, frowning a little. "I'm your leader, I know what I'm doing."

Rei narrowed her eyes at her. "Really? Do you?" She asked, every word dripping with venom.

Fresh tears fell from pained cerulean eyes, sliding down cheeks red with anger. "Shut up!" Minako screamed, trembling. The sudden outburst of rage caused pain to slice through her wound, and she groaned in agony.

Rei's eyes softened, her heart aching a little bit at the sight.

 _I went too hard on her._ She thought, sighing slightly. _Fuck._

"Minako…" She said in a low voice. "Minako, I-I didn't mean that...I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, approaching the other girl.

The blonde sat back down on the bed, wiping away her tears as she tried not to look at Rei. "I don't care if you are."

Rei sat down next to Minako, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please, look at me." She said. Once cerulean eyes reluctantly made their way to amethyst ones, Rei smiled softly, pulling Minako up to tenderly touch her lips against her cheek.

"Rei.." Minako said quietly, her hands gently resting on Rei's shoulders.

"You know, just because it's my duty to protect Usagi," She mumbled in between kisses, "doesn't mean I'll lose interest in you."

Minako let out a small smile as she hugged Rei closer to her.

"I know."

* * *

holy shit that sucked lmaooo but more to come


	2. obsessed

( obsessed )

( obsessed - _having a complete preoccupation_ _with someone or something, to an extent_ _that seems extreme to others._ )

summary : Minako always sees the same pretty girl from that T.A girl's school walking home on the same route she does, and the blonde was determined to find out why everyone was so obsessed with her.

* * *

There she was again.

Her beautiful raven locks bouncing each time she took a step, and her pale hands gripping her book bag tightly surely was a pretty sight to see everyday after school. Well, for Minako, anyways.

She got to see that beautiful girl nearly everyday after school, she walked on the same route Minako did to get home. The only thing the blonde knew about the girl was her name, and the school she went to.

Rei Hino..That girl… She went to a Catholic school, T.A Private Girls Academy, specifically.

That was it, nothing else. Nobody knew about her life, or where she lived, or even her hobbies. Minako knew who she was, _everyone_ knew who she was, but no one _actually_ knew her. Rei Hino rarely ever said a word, yet for some reason, everyone was obsessed with her.

 _Maybe it's her looks._ Minako thought as she watched Rei walk further down the pavement. _Because she is really, really pretty._

Minako watched her flick her long raven hair behind her back, before adjusting her grip on her book bag.

 _Or maybe it's her hair._ The blonde pondered. Her raven hair was dark and shiny, almost like her shoes, but _darker_ and _shinier. Whatever it is about her, I hear her being talked about like, everyday._

Not that she was jealous of the girl, no, no, Minako couldn't be jealous of someone she barely knew. _Still...she's at the top of the popularity pyramid... Lucky._ Minako grumbled in her head.

Something about the girl intrigued her. Minako loved mysteries, and Rei Hino was truly a living one. She was going to find out why everyone loved her, so just leave it up to Minako Aino to go full Sherlock Holmes on her little 'mission.'

The next turn to the right lead her directly home, but she keep on walking. Walking behind Rei Hino, and falling into step with her. Her plan was, well, she was going to follow her home.

"But I'm not gonna like, _stalk_ her." Minako whispered to herself. _Hell, I probably won't even remember where her house is after this._

She kept her eyes on her, watching Rei Hino's every move. Okay, that _did_ sound a little stalkerish. But she didn't let that girl out her sight, just incase Rei made an unexpected turn, losing her and failing her very own mission.

 _The rumors are true...She DOES_ _look good from behind…_ A little smirk played at Minako's lips, taking a second to stop walking and ogle the girl. _Shit...Focus you dumb bitch!_

Minako shook her head, straightened her posture, and continued walking.

* * *

Twenty minutes, she'd been walking now, without stopping. Minako had really hoped her house was close by, because her legs were starting to give out. They ached from volleyball practice, and walking wasn't doing them any better.

Suddenly, Rei Hino turned right, and was hidden amongst the cherry blossom trees.

 _Why is she going into a shrine?_ Minako pondered as she turned right too, peering at a small sign at the bottom of the stairs that said " _Hikawa Shrine."_

She look up from the sign and...wow. There was lots of stairs. Near the top she could see the back of Rei's head, but as the girl started to walk away, all she could see was stairs. Stupid, fucking, stairs.

Well, being the _amazing_ athlete she was, Minako got ready to sprint up the stairs and show them the real deal. She only made to about the 10th step before feeling like passing out. _Eventually_ , Minako made it to the top, leaning on a tree and breathing heavily, her eyes widened.

She'd lost Rei Hino.

"Fuck. Aw shit!" She cursed, kicking the tree with her foot. "Where did she go?" She growled, looking left and right on the shrine courtyard. She started walking towards the entrance, but a small little thing stood in front of her.

"Ooh, Hey cutie! Would you be interested working here part-time as a shrine maiden?" The balding old man asked, jumping around Minako.

She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Um, no thanks. Who are you?"

Old man Hino stopped jumping, and took a second to bow. "I am the head of Hikawa Shrine."

Minako nodded looking around the shrine. "Have you seen a really pretty girl with long raven hair, about my age?"

Old man Hino smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, unless you're talking about my beautiful granddaughter, then I can't help you there cutie."

 _Granddaughter?_

"Is, is she Rei Hino?" Minako asked. "Do you know where she is?"

"Ah, yes, yes, please follow me inside." He started to walk away, and Minako followed reluctantly.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure she is in the fire room, you know her, always talking to the fire." Old man Hino playfully rolled his eyes once entering the inside of the shrine.

Minako lifted an eyebrow. "So...She's a shrine maiden?" He nodded, continuing to walk down the hallway.

Minako looked around. _Shrine maiden, huh? I wouldn't mind doing that part-time if she's here._

Old man Hino stopped walking and pointed to the end of the hallway. "The fire room is to the left side. See ya later cutie!" He waved, leaving Minako there.

She shuddered. _What a creepy perv…_

Minako stood in front of the door, straightening her posture. She took a deep breath and wrapped her hand around the cool handle. She could hear the fire crackling even from outside the room.

She opened the door. It didn't make any sound, thankfully. She looked over, Rei Hino was sitting cross legged in the middle of the room, listening to the dying embers of the fire with her back facing Minako. Her eyes were closed and focused.

She snapped them open, watching the fire die out.

"Good afternoon, Aino." She said, dropping her hands from where it was in a 'praying' hand gesture. She still hadn't turned around to face the other girl yet.

Minako blushed, she wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment that Rei knew she was there, or if she was blushing because _Rei Hino_ knew her name. "Uh, hi…" she said slowly, raising her hand to wave.

 _You dumbass, she can't see you._ Minako dropped her hand. "How do you know my name?"

Rei got up and stretched her legs, turning to face Minako with her arms crossed. "Well, you're the volleyball captain at Juuban High School right? I've also heard you're friends with Usagi Tsukino, she comes by here often." She smirked.

Oh man, she was blushing so hard right now. Here Minako was, talking to Rei Hino, and looking like a complete idiot while doing so.

Minako tried to play it off cool, but the room was so hot and humid she could help but lose focus on what she was saying. _Stay safe and change subjects._

"Can we go into a different room? Like it's just really hot in here and…" She nervously looked up at Rei.

The raven nodded and left the room, trusting the blonde girl to tag along.

* * *

"Wow, you have a bedroom here?" Minako asked, peering into Rei's room. It was quite bland actually, a beige room with just a bed and some bookshelves. Only a few pictures on the wall, a closet maybe? Not sure, but the room was kinda small.

"Obviously." Rei rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed. "Where else am I meant to sleep?"

Still looking around, Minako faced Rei, confusion on her face. "Wait, so you live here?"

Rei stared at the blonde, acting like it was the most obvious thing ever. Eventually she answered. "Yes. I do live in a shrine, if you couldn't tell from the homely interior."

Minako didn't know how to reply to that, so she just nodded. "Where are your parents?"

Rei's hands slowly clenched into fists to stop them from trembling. It was a subtle action, but Minako could catch it. "It's...That's none of your business." She growled, staring at the floor.

 _Fuck._

"I-I'm _so_ sorry! I-I didn't know, honest!" Minako stammered, apologizing immediately.

Rei crossed her arms. "Whatever, why are you here anyways? Did someone ask you to stalk me?"

Minako's face turned red. "Hey! I came here on my own will!"

The other girl gave the blonde a sideways look, staring at her weirdly. "Bullshit. I don't get visitors." She spat.

 _I never knew she was this bad-tempered. Scary._ Minako thought. She raised an eyebrow. "I...thought you had a lot of friends, since you're pretty popular at school. You, you _do_ have friends, right?"

"You should really shut up, I wouldn't call them my friends. They know nothing about me and I don't intend to tell them either." The muscle in Rei's jaw clenched, it was visible to Minako.

It took a minute for the blonde to process this, but when she did, she gave Rei a look. "I know better than to pity you, I know it'll only make you mad." Minako's lips threatened to twitch up in a grin.

Rei looked down at her hands, fidgeting with them, but she let out a small smile. "Hm."

Minako sat down next to Rei. "You're kinda cool." The blonde then blushed slightly. "And a bit intimidating…"

"I get that a lot."

"...But, I like you."

"You're annoying." Rei huffed. "But you're kinda cool too, I guess. You walk on the same route I do after school, right?"

Minako's eyebrows shot up. "You..actually acknowledged my existence?"

All this time? I mean, it wasn't that much of a shock, but Minako couldn't help but feel her heart rate increase. Maybe she _was_ just a fangirl.

Rei looked at her weirdly. "What the hell goes on in your weird brain?"

Minako put her finger on her lips for a second, thinking. "Hmm, volleyball, music, pop idols, manga, boys...girls…"

"Girls, huh?" Rei raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms.

Minako played with a lock of her blonde hair nervously. "Yeah...You're okay..with that...right?" She asked hesitantly.

The other girl could sense that Minako was anxious, so she let out a small smile. "Couldn't care less."

The words themselves seemed a bit harsh, but coming from Rei, well, they were expected.

Minako exhaled out of relief. "Thanks. You took it better than my mom did."

Rei looked up at the clock, then back at Minako. "It's...a bit late. Shouldn't you be heading home?"

The blonde flushed a grabbed her bag. "Right." She said, getting up. "You're nice to talk to. I was kinda afraid of approaching you at first, cause like I thought with you being all popular and stuff, you wouldn't talk to me. But honestly, you're awesome person." She flashed a grin.

Rei couldn't help but smile. "Come here anytime you want. It's nice to have company."

Before Minako left, she give Rei a small peck on the cheek, and then heading for the door. Once she was outside, she put her hand to her head, grinning like crazy.

She'd kissed Rei Hino.


	3. deliberate

( deliberate )

 _( on purpose. )_

summary : it's like the stupid barista was intentionally spelling her name incorrectly.

* * *

The first time she noticed, her name was spelt 'Ray'. She cringed and wrinkled up her nose when she saw the poor excuse of attempted cursive writing. I mean, it was the same pronunciation, but who the hell would spell it like that? But she didn't make a big deal about it, and eventually forgot about it, because there were more important things in her life than a misspelled name on a stupid piece of trash.

The second time she noticed was when she was sipping her drink at the coffee shop. It was late in the afternoon, the perfect time to sit back and relax in the shop's peaceful atmosphere while watching the cars drive by. She was enjoying it, until her friend decided it was okay to giggle loudly beside her, disturbing the calming aura she had going.

"What?!" She growled at her blonde friend, irritated. However this only made the other girl laugh harder. When her laughter died out, she pointed a finger to writing on her cup.

"It says Rain!" She basically screamed, falling back into her obnoxious fits of laughter.

Dark brows stitched together and she looked at her cup. It did indeed, say 'Rain.' And she thought her friend was just messing with her.

She gritted her teeth. Did this idiot really not know how to spell a simple name, or were they just being an asshole?

The next day, she came back, a plan fixed in her head. When she got her usual cup of tea, she made sure to read the writing on the cup before leaving.

Amethyst eyes narrowed in aggravation.

' _Scary bitch'_ , it read. She almost crushed the cup with her hand from gripping it so tightly. It wasn't even remotely close to her name, it was literally just a flat out insult!

That, that was it. That was the last straw.

She stomped back up to the counter, pissed as ever, slamming her hands on it.

"Excuse me." She seethed through gritted teeth to the blonde-haired barista who always took her order. Oh, how she wanted to choke her with that red bow…

The blonde sauntered over to her slowly, and when she finally leaned in close to the girl, smirked. "May I help you?" She asked smugly.

The raven had to step back slightly, since the other girl was leaning so close to her face. "You seem to be incapable of accomplishing the simple task of spelling my name correctly." She shoved the cup in her face forcefully. "Not to be a buzzkill, but this is rude. Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" She growled.

The woman in front of her appeared to be thoroughly amused with her outburst. She didn't say anything, but the look on the other woman's face caused her smirk to widened.

"Well? Going to say anything?" The irritated girl snapped slightly. She squinted a bit to read the name on the blonde's name tag, but she couldn't make it out.

She chuckled, rubbing her hands together. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry I've been misspelling your name on purpose." She apologized. "But this job's really boring and… I wanted to get the fun out of it."

Her amethyst eyes narrowed. "And out of all people, me? Your childish antics really made me think you were an idiot."

She shrugged. "Figured a pretty girl like you would understand humour."

She tried to hide the blush rising on her cheeks, but she was so pale that it was visibly obvious. "Stop staring at me." She mumbled, self-consciously covering her face and her blush with her hand.

The barista didn't seem embarrassed at all, she just grinned. "What can I say? You're nice to look at." Rei was at loss for words, was this girl hitting on her now? Once she received an annoyed glare, she laughed nervously, waving her hands around. "Geez, calm down. Rei. And i'll fix your cup for you, okay?" She reached out for the cup and Rei thrust it in her face.

"So you do know my name." She grumbled.

"Yeah, like I'd really not remember the name that matches that face." She mumbled sheepishly, writing on the cup. "Do you have a boyfriend, Rei?" She asked, looking up at her with an eyebrow raised.

Rei gave her a sideways glance and scoffed. "As if, men are trash."

The other girl smiled, looking back down at the cup to finish writing. Rei took the cup back from her with some skepticism, wondering why it took her that long to write three letters.

She muttered a thank you, but she scrunched up her eyebrows as she saw the new inscription under the old one.

Her eye twitched.

In fresh black marker was the name 'Minako,' with a slew of numbers that was no doubt her phone number. Rei turned to face the barista, who only winked.

"I thought you were pretty cute." Minako smiled, turning back round to take someone's order. Before she left, she mockling blew the other girl a kiss. "Give me a call, okay?"

And like that, Rei finally figured out the idiot who was behind this. She looked down at the cup, and then at the phone number. A blushed threatened to make it's way to her cheeks, and for the first time this week, she smiled. She would feel bad if she did throw the cup away.

So this time, Rei kept it.


	4. jealousy

( jealousy )

( _jealousy is an emotion; the term generally refers to the thoughts or feelings of insecurity, fear, concern, and envy. )_

She could cry all she want, she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

She breathes heavily, breath after breath. She does it so hard and so quickly, the action almost leaves her dizzy.

But she doesn't care.

Her heart beats, it pounds, so rapidly that she thinks it could burst out of her body. At the same time it tightens immensely, and it fucking hurts her.

But she doesn't care.

Dry, tear-stained cheeks become wet as bright cerulean eyes are filling, no, _overflowing_ with tears once again. She cries, she screams, she rages, but no matter how loud she is, it feels as if no one can hear her.

They are pretty happy together. They always seem to be laughing with each other, teasing, smiling, joking. And she is here, wanting to be rescued from this feeling taking over her body. It's a cry for help. A pointless one though, because no one is coming to save her, no one can feel, hear or see what is happening to her.

Intense jealousy is controlling her. It's controlling her mind, her heart and everything else.

Her feelings for the other girl is obvious, and it's obvious to everyone. It's obvious that she loves her so much that it makes her head spin. She loves her so much that she doesn't care that the other girl doesn't return her feelings back.

She loves her so much that when her and their Princess started dating, her world shattered. It hurts so bad that when she sees both of them together, her eyes threaten to spill.

She goes to Ami for advice. Ami says just let them be happy.

She goes to Makoto for advice. The taller girl tells her to find a boyfriend to distract her from the situation.

She goes to Haruka and Michiru next, the couple sits her down for a chat. Haruka says win her over, in a joking manner, but it really isn't that funny, while Michiru tells her to wait and see what happens next. She doesn't know who to listen to.

Her last stop is Setsuna. She asks the Time Senshi what will happen to come. Setsuna sighs and gives her a sad smile. The older woman tells her that she knows better than to ask about the future, because information like that was confidential.

She feels like ripping her hair out and choking herself with it. Never has advice been more useless. So she goes back to her circle of depression and she just doesn't get it. She doesn't get how it's fair that everyone else is happy, except for her. It's just...It isn't right for the Senshi of Love to be alone.

She wants to scream again, but when she opens her mouth, nothing comes out. She collapses on her bed and clutches a pillow to her face. This time when she opens her mouth, a distressed scream is present, followed by a flow of tears.

By the time she calms down, it's past midnight. Her tears illuminate in the moonlight that was peeking through her curtains. Her whole body is trembling, her hands, arms, legs, all shaking. She can't stop it, and she can't stop envy from taking over her body.

A pain in her heart feels like a stab in the chest as she thinks about Rei and Usagi once more, and this time, she can't bring herself to wipe away the fresh tears now falling from her eyes.

And Minako can cry all she want, she can't do anything about it.

* * *

this shit had me in tears


End file.
